Do And Don't
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: <html><head></head>NON-YAOI A collection of A-Z 100-200 word drabbles about the YGO cast that explain why you should/shouldn't do certain things. Based on Anime and Manga. Chapter 23: Do Confuse People Rated PG-13 due to two chapters on the safe side. Most chapters rated G.</html>
1. Kaiba says Don't

_Disclaimer: I almost forgot this. I am not Kazuki Takahashi. Although I own the character with the same last name._

**A/N: The challenge is basically to write 100-200 words with words from the dictionary as prompts. It's amazing the words in the English language. Also I may switch between the Japanese names and English names for the characters. Finally, this story is some helpful advice with stories to back it up so please learn from the mistakes of the YGO cast from the manga and anime or the Shadow Realm will get you.**

**P.S Should I actively include an OC or should I keep this purely cast interacting with cast?**

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 1**

Don't Ask Any Questions

As he entered his building he was aware of a change inside. Voices dropped to hoarse whispers as he walked by clustered groups. People glanced at him as he made his way towards his office but he paid them no mind. They were probably just gossiping about the newest celebrity scandal.

He passed the desk outside his office without a glance. His secretary, Takahashi, had the day off so he was on his own today. He wasn't worried though. Aside from a slight headache that he couldn't remember the cause of, he was in a good mood. He started his computer and started his work for the day. The whispers and glances forgotten.

He had almost completed one spreadsheet when Mokuba walked in.

"That was some party last night," he said with a grin. "Did you get her number?"

That was when Kaiba remembered he had a mutt to murder.


	2. Honda says Do

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 2**

Do Tip the Babysitter

"The box social should be over by 10:00 but we might see a movie so we'll be home around..."

Honda nodded, pretending to listen as his sister continued talking. He knew she was worried since the last time he had babysat, they had ended up at an amusement park of death. (coughKaibacough) However, this time they weren't leaving the house. He waved his sister and brother-in-law out the door and turned to Jouji.

Jouji glared. "Where are those dirty videos I told you to bring?"

Honda sighed. It was going to be a long night. Next time Jonouchi could babysit.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	3. Anzu says Don't

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 3**

Don't Shop Alone

There was no difference between the mall and Duel Monster tournaments, Anzu decided as she carried her shopping bags. Monsters lurked around every corner. Her boyfriend was too busy for her so she was alone. And she was stuck supporting her weight and her comrades' since Honda and Jonouchi had originally agreed to go with her before getting sidetracked.

She glanced towards the arcade where the two men were acting like they were ten years old again. Heaving a sigh, she said a sentence any girl whose only close friends were boys would eventually say.

"I need more female friends."

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	4. Jonouchi says Do

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 4**

Do a Check before Leaving

Jonouchi wanted to kill something. Badly. When Mr. Hawkins had lent the gang his RV, Jonouchi thought that a road trip was an awesome idea. Of course, that was before he got behind the wheel. He had barely pulled out of the driveway at Yugi's when he had to stop. Grandpa Moto had tripped as he waved to the teens so they all piled out of the RV and rushed to help the old man. He was fine so they got back into the vehicle. They were almost at the main road out of town when Anzu realized she had forgotten her cell phone. Then Honda noticed he had left his wallet. As Jonouchi started to drive again, he glanced at everyone in the back seats.

"We aren't stopping for anything else, alright?"

Everyone agreed. It wasn't until they reached their destination that Jonouchi realized he had forgotten his deck.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	5. Yugi says Do

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 5**

Do Listen to Your Fears

It was raining when he arrived at home after running some errands. The water dripped from his hair into his eyes but he blinked it away. The lights in the game shop were on.

He hung up his coat and tried to tell himself he had left them on. Grandpa was away to look at some old games so Yugi was alone. The inverted pyramid hanging from a chain around his neck glowed. Maybe not completely alone, Yugi thought but the shop was creepy when you were alone. It was all those old, most likely cursed games.

He climbed the stairs without looking at the games. He walked towards his room. The door to his room was slightly open. A knife lay on his desk. It was bloody. Yugi swallowed and pushed the door open. Bakura sat in the chair at his desk. He smirked as Yugi stared.

"Hello Yugi."

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	6. Other Yugi says Don't

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 6**

Don't Underestimate Women

He was the King of Games. He was used to winning. Defeat was not in his vocabulary but as he looked down the barrel of the gun, he felt he was about to learn. Violet eyes laughed down at him.

"Looks like I win this round," Mai said. She pulled the trigger and he ducked. The water flew over his head. Without looking back, he ducked around a hedge only to run into a soaked Jonouchi.

"We're cornered, Yug."

Other Yugi nodded as he tried to think of a battle plan. He hadn't factored into his plan that the girls could aim. However, even with that oversight, he wasn't sure how they were losing. They had Kaiba, Honda, Jonouchi, and him. Why were they losing?

Behind him, Jonouchi cursed and Other Yugi looked over. He froze when he spotted Anzu in her swimsuit.

So that was why they were losing.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	7. Mokuba says Do

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 7**

Do Ask for Permission

Mokuba was bored. He had beaten his all videogames. His brother was working as usual and his friends working or away for the summer. He could go for a walk but where would he go? The only interesting event in town was the pet store that was having their grand opening and it wouldn't be fun to go alone. So he was stuck. Alone. In the big manor where you could be on the other side of the house and not notice if a dog was barking.

He sat up on his bed and left his room at a run.

Hours later the door slamming signalled the return of his brother. Since the slam shook the whole house, Mokuba figured Seto had brought work home with him. He peeked into the study and found his brother typing on his computer.

"Seto," Mokuba asked, "can I get a dog?"

Seto didn't look up. "No."

Mokuba frowned. "Why not?"

"Because we don't have time for a dog."

Mokuba nodded as if that made sense and walked out of the room. He closed the door and started to walk back to his room. It was a good thing he had gotten a cat.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	8. Duke says Don't

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 8**

Don't Start Fights

As Duke put another empty glass onto the counter he wondered what he was doing. He had it all. Money. Girls. But he gave it all up. For her. Sweet Serenity. He picked up another glass and stared at its clear contents for a moment. If Honda hadn't butted in, maybe then he wouldn't be in this situation. But he was and Honda was there with him dealing with the same problems. The owner of the establishment glared at them.

"Stop daydreaming and finish those dishes. You'll work until you pay off the damages, half-pints."

Honda would pay for this.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	9. Ryou says Do

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 9**

Do Reflect

Ryou used to enjoy games. His favourite were tabletop role plays but since the Spirit of the Ring had started possessing his body he no longer found pleasure in those games. The toys looked too much like people he had known. Now the spirit was gone but he still couldn't play the games. They illustrated his life too well. The pain. The quest to fit in. He had gotten rid of the boards, especially the one the Spirit had used to trap Yugi and his friends all those years ago. He barely remembered what he did with all the figurines and he tried not to think about it. Then one day while cleaning he came across one of them. A small person dressed in aqua blue with a staff in one hand. The brave brown eyes stared into his.

He used to enjoy those games. He could remember the times he had played with his friends. He could remember the joy of winning. He remembered being part of a group and joining quests. He could remember being happy. It seemed like so long ago. He looked down at the toy in his hand.

Perhaps he would get a new board.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	10. Weevil says Don't

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 10**

Don't Take Power

Weevil wasn't sure what he had been thinking when he agreed. He was swayed by jaundice. He wanted that power. He wanted to be Japan's Champion again. So he took the green stone. He took the power and his soul became full of hatred. Then he lost to Yugi again and was free of it and his soul. Time passed and his soul was returned. But the power was addicting. If he had to choose, he would take the stone again. He needed that power to be the best and to beat Yugi.

He needed that power. He needed it.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	11. Mai Says Do

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 11**

Do Keep Moving Forward

She had to keep moving. If she stopped, the memories would come back. Memories of what she had done and what she had left. She had left the ship. She had left her job. She had left what she had known and she was alone again.

As she walked past a store she noticed a poster covered in cards. Curious she stopped to read.

"Duel Monster's Tournament. Prize 100 million yen," she read aloud.

Her hand fell to her coat pocket that held her small collection of cards. Maybe it was time to focus her talents in a new direction.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	12. Aknamkanon says Don't

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 12**

Don't Worry About the Future

Aknamkanon sighed as he studied his kingdom beyond his palace. For seventeen years he had been groomed for this role and now he was pharaoh. However, instead of being happy, he felt as though a great weight had fallen onto his shoulders.

"Thinking again?" Akhenaden asked as he joined Aknamkanon.

Aknamkanon smiled. "Yes. There is so much to be done. Everyone expects me to be as great a leader as father. What if I'm not?"

Akhenaden patted his brother on the back. "Then they'll kill you and make your son Pharaoh."

Despite the truth behind the words, Aknamkanon laughed and the weigh disappeared for a moment. His brother smiled and patted his back. "We will talk about the future later. For now we eat, drink, and be merry."

As he followed his brother, the Pharaoh smiled. Together they would make Egypt a great nation whose shadow would last for millenniums.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	13. Ishizu says Don't

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 13**

Don't Crumble Under Pressure

Ishizu took another breath to steady her nerves as the fear returned. The fear of her brother coming after her for the treasures she held. The trip to Japan had been uneventful but now came the hard part. Seto Kaiba most likely wouldn't listen to her stories. His manner was that of an unbeliever but as long as he created the tournament things would work out.

She hoped. Her necklace had offered no helpful visions to guide her so naturally she started to consider what would happen if she failed. If there was no tournament and the Nameless Pharaoh did not regain his title. It was a black thought so she banished it.

She would succeed and the Pharaoh would win. She just needed to hide her fear.

Taking another breath, she picked up the phone. She had to hide her fear. She had to succeed. For the world's sake.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	14. Valon Says Don't

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 14**

Don't Procrastinate

Valon glanced at the calendar and frowned. The reminder was like a noose tightening around his neck. The date had kept creeping closer and closer and he promised he would complete his task the next day every morning until now. If he didn't do it today there would be horrible consequences. However, he made no move to complete his task. After the mess with the Orichalcos how could he think of doing such a thing? But if he didn't, he was screwed.

He stood up. He couldn't put it off anymore. He picked up the phone.

"Happy Birthday Sister Maria."

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._

**A/N: I couldn't remember if the nun had a name or not so I made one up. If she does have one, please let me know. Thanks.**


	15. Marik Says Don

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 15**

Don't Give into Darkness

His family had a strict observance of the ways of the Tomb Keepers. At least his father had. Marik couldn't remember his mother. She had died when he was young but he remembered the darkness. They had lived in the darkness for too long, waiting for someone to solve the puzzle and allow the Pharaoh to return to the land of the living. In that darkness they played, ate, slept, and grew.

He hated it so he had tried to leave. He plotted to kill the Pharaoh and take his place so that he could remain in the land of light. But it was dark there too. It wasn't until he split from his darker side that he learned why. In trying to escape the shadows, he had become so tangled in it that there was no escape.

As the shadows swallowed him and Bakura, he realized that and wept.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	16. Rebecca Says Do

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 16**

Do go to School

"The Pythagorean theorem allows us…"

Rebecca let out a sigh as her teacher continued talking. It was a beautiful day outside and she was stuck inside. She wished she could travel like Yugi and not have to worry about stupid school. He was always in his school uniform but she couldn't remember him mentioning the school he went to. He probably didn't bother since he could win tournaments for a living. After all, as long as interest in Duel Monsters didn't die there would still be tournaments to win.

Rebecca frowned. Of course, they might ban him once he got too old. After all, it wouldn't be fun to watch an old man duel little kids. So what would Yugi do then? Run his grandfather's store?

She paused to picture Yugi dressed as his grandpa. Suddenly she loved the idea of school and the high paying jobs it came with.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	17. Grandpa Motou Says Don't

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 17**

Don't Look Old

As Grandpa Moto wandered around the museum reading about the history behind the Quran, he couldn't help but smile. It felt good to be around things older than he was. Yugi had gone to another tournament and he had to admit the store was creepy with all those old games. To get away, he had gone to the museum but it had been an ordeal to get there. He had nearly fallen twice and the bus seats were uncomfortable. However, it was worth it. He smiled as a small boy and his mother walked into the same area he was in. He watched them out of the corner of his eye and thought about when his daughter and Yugi had been so small. So many years ago that was. It made Grandpa feel even older when he realized that Yugi and Anzu were going to be getting married soon. Maybe he would even be a great-grandpa in a couple years. The thought caused him to smile.

The boy and mother were walking towards him and the little boy pointed towards Grandpa.

"Mom," the boy asked, "Why doesn't that old man exhibit have a plaque saying what he did in history?"

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	18. Noah Says Do

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 18**

Do Be a Hero

He never wanted to be a hero. He never wanted to die or release his soul. He just wanted his father to be proud of him and love him. But he had already died and the accident destroyed any hope he had for his father to be proud of him. A small part of him knew that but he still struggled to gain his father's attention. All his attempts had failed. He could see that now. He could see the monster he had become because of his quest but Mokuba had still tried to help him. Mokuba had faith in him so he would try.

Placing his arms on his father's back, Noah withheld the man so that Yugi and Seto could escape. He couldn't be sure if his father had his mind backed up in another computer but he could try to protect them for a little while longer.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	19. Bandit Keith says Don't

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 19**

Don't Be a Hero

He was a shifter. A thief. A bandit. But he was the best at what he did. He was the king of the ring until Pegasus had humiliated him. But that didn't stop him. He kept coming and watched as the old man's legacy came down around him. Then he disappeared until his mind was taken over.

When you were alone you didn't need anyone and you didn't have to save anyone. Heroes got shot, tortured, or killed. He got to be the one to make them pay. Maybe he hadn't yet but he would. He and his handgun agreed.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	20. Mahado says Do

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 20**

Do Your Duty without Regrets

Mahado knew when he went to the tomb that either Bakura or he would die. He was prepared for the possibility it may be him who went to the Far West that night. If he said he was not afraid, he would be lying. If he said he was not worried, he would be wrong but he knew his duty. It was the dream of the pharaoh to bring peace to the land so it was Mahado's dream also. If he died in attempting to rid the world of a threatening evil form, then it was the will of the gods. If he could not beat Bakura in his current form, then he had little choice but to remove himself from the living realm and go where he could learn to become stronger and protect the Pharaoh and his dream. Because it was his duty and his dream as well.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	21. Vivan says Don't

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 21**

Don't Give Up

Everyone said that he was unbeatable and unattainable. Everyone said that his rival was unrelenting and unapproachable. Well she was going to prove everyone wrong when she managed to catch one of the champions. Vivan had a plan and she was going to make it work. She was going to get one or the other and she was going to win the KC Grand Championship.

Vivian paused in her boy-catching/milkshake drinking scheme making as a cute boy walked by. Well, she thought. If her plan didn't work out with Kaiba and Yugi, she could always try it on that guy.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	22. Serenity Says Do

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 22**

Do Keep in Touch

Serenity held the velveteen bunny tightly as she watched the plane come in for a landing. How long had it been since they had seen each other? Two years? Four? It can't have been five already.

She smiled as her daughter jumped up and down trying to see over the crowd as she sat on her father's shoulders. She wasn't even born yet when the Moto's moved to America but now they were back for Christmas and yet another tournament. Joey had wanted to meet them at the airport but he got roped into working the night shift so Serenity volunteered.

Her smiled widened as Yugi, Tea, and their daughter walked into the area. Anzu's eyes widened when she saw Serenity and her family.

"Hello Serenity. So this must be Joey's little girl," Anzu said as the men started to talk and the girls, play.

Serenity shook her head. "Nope. That's my little girl."

Anzu's jaw dropped. "When did you get married?"

"Two years ago."

Anzu paused before saying, "I need to get your email" and Serenity laughed while knowing that her brother was going to get chewed out. Well that's what he got for not keeping the Moto's informed.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	23. Mana Says Do

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 23**

Do Confuse People

"Let's call it Wall Street."

The room went silent as the Court of the Pharaoh stared at her. The tension that had been in the air increased tenfold as the pharaoh glared at her. Mana of all people should have known how important the meeting was and she did know. The alliance with the Sea People had been the only thing being talked about in Egypt for two seasons. However, she failed to see why the pirates needed their own city. Regardless, the court had agreed but the idea of displacing thousands of Egyptians for pirates was not enjoyable so Mana skipped to renaming the town.

"It's full of walls so we should call it Wall Street," she explained.

The room was silent. Finally Pharaoh Seth said, "On second thought, let's offer Mana instead."

The tension in the room vanished and Mana smiled. Now they could get some work done.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	24. Zorc Says Don't

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 24**

Don't Do Anything

He smirked as the humans stupidly ran around their world. He could see into their hearts like an x-ray saw bones. Their dark desires, jealousy, envy, and hatred fed him and he grew in his realm. Grew until he needed more room and he turned his attention to the world of light. He could make it the same as the realm he had lived in since the worlds began. He could already see a tool he could use once he was in their world. Soon, without his help or influence, he would be free to ruin that world of light.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	25. Mr Hawkins Says Do

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 25**

Do Have Fun

As he watched Yugi and Rebecca duel, Mr. Hopkins couldn't help but think about the history of games. Since ancient times games had been used to determine fate, destiny, and ability. Even now he knew that Yugi and Rebecca were being tested and once the duel was finished and Yugi's friends shouted, "Yahoo," games would always be a test for all of them.

Idly he wished for a time when games did not determine anything more than a way to pass the time. Idly he wished to return to that time when he was young and nothing mattered. Idly he wished for the world to be at peace so such games were not needed. But he knew that world was gone with age. Soon the other gamers would see that as well.

Games may decide life and death but they should be toys and their players, children and nothing more.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


	26. Mako Says Do

**Do and Don't  
><strong>**Chapter 26**

Do Hope

Mako sighed as he waited for the fish to bite. It felt good to be back on the water and his zone after a brief tournament on land. He had lost and spent a few days trying to survive at an American food restaurant before taking his pay and leaving. It wasn't enough to buy the boat he needed but he put it into the bank where it would grow. In a couple of weeks, he'd return to land and try to survive longer at some low-end job. Soon, he'd get his boat and he would find his father. Soon.

_Disclaimer: I am not Kazuki Takahashi._


End file.
